Spying on Us
by Gretchen loves Reese
Summary: Fusco tests out his theory on whether John really likes Carter with some help from Finch. Summary is sucky. Please R&R! My second POI Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Hey Irrelevants here's another hiatus fic. Dang CBS would you stop doing this to us?! Please R&R and enjoy!(:

* * *

Spying on Us

Lionel Fusco sat in his desk at the eighth precinct. He was feeling bored and anything seemed interesting at the moment. The detective watched as his partner, Joss Carter was smiling and quietly talking into her cell phone. She looked up from her desk and made eye contact with him, then turned away realizing he was watching her. Now who was she talking to? he thought. Ever since the Narcotics Detective, Cal Beecher died he hadn't seen Carter smile in weeks. Joss pushed end on her phone, then started looking at the new case files on her desk.

"Who'd you talk to Carter?"

Fusco noticed her cheeks turn a notable shade of pink. Flustered she said, "Our mutual friend needed some information that's all."

" Alright I believe you. No need to get your panties in a bunch."

Later that day, still bored out of his mind, Fusco went into the interrigation room and called up Finch.

"Hey Finch, you there?"

"Yes, Fusco I'm always here. What can I do for you?"

"Well you see I've been a little lethargic at work lately, and I have come up with this theory..."

"And what would that be?" Finch asked with genuine curiosity.

"I think Wonderboy has a little crush on Carter."

"Is that so?" Finch paused then said, "Should we follow up on your notion?"

"Are you serious, Finch?" Fusco couldn't believe it. Harold wanted to check this out too.

"Yes of course Detective. Mr. Reese has been acting up lately since the death of Beecher. I too wonder if it has something to do with Joss. I'll send you a location. You can meet me there tonight."

"Sounds good Finch." Lionel said as he hung up excited that he had plans for later that day.

* * *

At around 7 o' clock Fusco headed to the address Glasses had sent him. It seemed to be one of his many safe houses. He walked up the cement steps and gently knocked on the door.

Immediately Harold swung the door open with Bear right by his side, and let the detective in. "How are you doing Fusco?"

"I'm darn excited for this Finch," Lionel answered as he patted Bear on the head.

"Me too."

Fusco felt like he was in elementary school again. Hanging out with his friend, all giddy about spying on his two other friends that seemingly liked each other.

"So how do we do this?"

Harold smirked and motioned Fusco over to the dining room table where his laptop sat as Bear hopped up on the couch and laid down. The two gentlemen sat down on the oak chairs that lined the table.

Finch pulled up an interface on the desktop and explained to Fusco, "This is one way I listen in to your's, Carter's, and Mr. Reese's phone conversations. I keep tabs on you guys all of the time. I can read your texts, can look at your photos, and see what you've been Googling among other things."

"Wow Harold. If I wasn't so excited about what we are about to do I think I'd be offended."

"Yes, well all in good reason." A few minutes passed and Finch then exclaimed all giddily, "Look detective, Mr. Reese is calling Joss."

Fusco scurried from the cupboard to his seat carrying a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"I'll turn on the volume," Harold said clicking a button on his laptop.

"Hey Carter." Reese said in his deep silky voice.

"John, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Harold let me off early tonight, seems like he has something going on." Fusco looked at Finch and he covered his open mouth. Harold put a single finger up to his lips to tell him to be quiet.

"Huh, that's unusual. Well I'm sure it's nice to have a night off though."

"I guess," he said then chuckled.

"What's so funny John?" She asked questioning him.

"I was just thinking about this afternoon when you came and saved my ass."

"It won't be the last time I'm sure." Carter replied snappily.

"Hey now," John answered. "I don't try to be a damsel in distress."

"Yeah, it just comes naturally for you."

Fusco was about to bust out laughing. He was trying so hard to keep it inside. Only Carter could burn Reese like that. Finch too was on the verge of giggles.

"Gosh Carter, I'm offended." Reese joked.

"It's just because I know you."

John took an uneasy breath and changed the subject saying, "Well I've got to go. I'll call you soon Joss."

"Sounds good, John."

Lionel crunched on a dorito and turned to Harold. "Is this always how they converse? Smart ass remarks from Carter, and Reese dishing it right back?"

"Yes. Mr. Reese has a decent sense of humor and he's very good at witty remarks." Finch supplied sipping his Sencha green tea with exactly two sugars.

"Knows how to use his charms too. Do you think he'll call her again?"

"Quite possibly detective. He always likes to say goodnight."

"I better stay a bit longer then, and watch TV with Bear." Fusco turned his head towards the couch and the dog lifted his snout attentively and ready for some company.

* * *

After watching a new episode of American Idol, and an interesting episode of the Amazing Race a little beeping noise from the laptop woke up a snoring Finch. "Come on Harold he's calling again!" Fusco exclaimed as he got up from the couch.

Finch rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and secured his glasses back on his face. "Here we go Detective." Glasses tapped the keyboard and the speakers jumped to life.

"Hey Carter you busy?" Reese asked.

"No... Calling to talk to me two times in four hours John? I think that's a record."

Reese chuckled and replied, "Well I'm just bored I guess. Finch usually has me doing something for a case."

"Uh huh sure... I think you actually want to talk to me, John."

"Maybe I do." Reese perked up.

"So how's Bear been doing?"

"He's with Finch too. Damn loves the thing to death I swear."

Joss giggled and replied, "Finch is special, he needs some protection. You on the other hand can manage being on your own."

"What if I'm sick of being on my own Carter?"

"John, are you okay? We never talk about this sort of stuff."

"I'm fine Joss. I've just got to go, goodnight."

"Yeah, sure John, goodnight." Carter hung up sounding confused and Finch rotated his body to Fusco. "Sounds like Mr. Reese is indeed interested in our friend Detective Carter, but I don't think she realizes he is really letting down some of his walls trying to express it to her."

"Shouldn't we let it run its course then Finch?" Fusco asked.

"Maybe a little kick start is what they need. I'll see if I can get the ball rolling for Mr. Reese tomorrow. I suggest you head home. We have a big day ahead."

Lionel put on his over coat and thanked Finch for everything plus saying goodbye to Bear. He stepped outside in the brisk air and then hopped into the car. Fusco grinned at the little act him and Glasses had just pulled off. Listening in on Carter and Reese's chitchats. They just had to set them two up, but he just didn't want to get his ass chewed if John found out about him being in on it.

* * *

AU: Sorry I only have this much done so far. Chapter Two should be coming soon though! Will John agree to a little date with Joss? Also, shout out to Conch22 for giving me this prompt on tumblr! Thank you so much I love writing this stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Thanks again for all of the reviews and support! I'm missing the show sooo much right now anything is helping. R&R please it means the world and I try to respond to all of them!(:

* * *

John Reese walked into the Library bright and early the next morning eager to work on the new number. Bear ran up to him and gave John a few licks on the hand. Finch, looking very dapper today in his usual three piece suit looked up from his computer.

"Good morning Mr. Reese."

"Finch. How was your time off last night?"

"Very intriguing to say the least," Finch answered.

John didn't feel the need to ask anymore because he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer. He stood by the broken pane glass searching for the latest picture. "Any new numbers?" he asked.

"Nope, it seems our docket is clear according to the Machine."

"Hmm.." He replied in response.

"Mr. Reese can I ask you something?" Finch questioned.

"Sure, Harold. What is it?"

"John, have you ever thought about asking Detective Carter out on a date?"

Reese's eyes got slightly bigger in surprise and he replied, "That question is a bit out of left field Finch."

Harold moved around in his chair clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but looked at John nodding him on to continue.

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck and said, "Yes I suppose I have. Why do you ask?"

Finch took a deep breath then said, "I've noticed your attitude toward Joss change over this year. You seem, well, attracted to her." Harold bit his lip in anticipation to what he would say. It could go either way with Mr. Reese some days.

"Alright Harold, this is going a bit far."

Harold did a slight shake of his head in frustration with himself. He should've gone at this at a different angle. "Look John all I'm suggesting is if you have feelings for her don't deny them because of our work, embrace them and show them to her. Carter accepts your past. And besides after the deaths of Beecher and Szymanski I think she needs someone to be around for her."

Reese chuckles and shakes his head, "Since when did you start playing cupid Finch?"

Harold stands up from his desk and calls Bear telling him they are going on a walk. "Just something for you to ponder Mr. Reese." Finch says as he hobbles with Bear to the stairs.

John does ponder this. In fact he's starting to think Harold might be right, but he was still nervous about what she would say. His feelings for her were still beyond words and he himself couldn't comprehend them. He wanted to protect her, not put her in even more danger. Carter seemed to enjoy his calls the last couple of nights though, maybe a date is what they needed. Reese sat down at Harold's desk, and picked up his cell phone dialing Carter's number. "Hello Detective." He said in his silk voice.

"John, what's new?" She asked sounding happy to hear his voice.

"Well...Joss..." He stuttered and stumbled over his thoughts and words.

"Just spit it out John."

"Umm would you, want to go out, on a date with me?" John exhaled like that was the hardest phrase he had ever spoken.

"Sure, John. Where at?"

He smiled to himself and replied, "Central Park at noon?"

"See you soon then." She answered in a higher voice then usual.

Reese hung up and sat by himself, smug from what he had just done. Also, he was proud of himself. It was tough for him to let down his walls, but when he was around her they just melted away.

* * *

A couple of hours later John took a seat on a bench by the pond in Central Park. Finch seemed to be in constant contact with Fusco ever since he called Carter, seemed a bit odd, but he didn't ask why.

Joss came up from behind John, "Looking for someone?"

Reese played along saying as he smirked, "Nobody in particular."

Carter sat down next to John and smiled, blushing. "It's been awhile since that night hasn't it?"

"I try not to think about it. I got you caught remember? It was all my fault."

"Oh John relax. I'm still here, right? And now we're together, everything is fine."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, has Fusco been acting a bit, well, different lately?"

She nodded saying, " Now that you mention it yes he has been."

"That's weird because Finch has been acting a bit furtive lately too."

Carter and Reese turned around both looking behind them. To their astonishment Fusco and Finch were high fiving and smiling in plain sight. Then they saw Joss and John and they waved.

Reese face-palmed and looked at Joss totally embarressed, "I think we just got set up."

"Well it had to happen sometime right?" She smiled and chuckled resting her hand on his warm cheek.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter disappointed you I tried my best.. and well I just wanted to get it out there for a Wise Guy Wednesday gift! If you didn't know you can tweet Scarface about POI and he usually answers! He has twice for me already! Have a great day and Long Live Careese and POI!


End file.
